


An Angel Feathering His Nest

by tellemonstar



Series: February Fun [8]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Established Relationship, F/M, Feathers & Featherplay, Fuckruary 2021 (Lucifer TV), Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wing Kink, bird-like behaviour, lucifer morningstar is a pretty bird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellemonstar/pseuds/tellemonstar
Summary: Lucifer Morningstar is such a pretty bird, as Chloe discovers. Right down to feathering his nest - or penthouse.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: February Fun [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179035
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fuckruary Prompts:
> 
> Wing Kink, Bird-Like Behaviour, Praise Kink, Oral Sex

It started about a week after Valentine’s Day. At first Chloe just thought Lucifer had gotten a bit carried away with his first Valentine’s Day with her, and the oddly sweet and romantic touches were just that. A pretty flower in a vase on the desk she worked at in the penthouse, a little sugar cookie or other treat sometimes given with her coffee. He was also a lot more touchy than normal, in the fact that he seemed to have a hand on her leg or at her back, or an arm around her waist, or simply leant against her as often as he could. But then she began to notice other changes.

Brightly coloured cushions began to appear on the couches, and blankets as soft as silk were draped neatly over the couch backs. More pillows appeared on his bed, simply for decoration, which considering his usual expensive but somewhat minimalistic tastes was oddly puzzling. Chloe opted not to say anything about it to Lucifer unless he brought it up, but decided to ask Linda if there was anything she should be concerned about if more changes kept occurring.

Then one evening after she’d dropped Trixie at her mom’s house for a weekend getaway, Chloe arrived at the penthouse to find Lucifer standing in the middle of his living room, buck naked, wings out, glaring at his reflection in a long mirror. She didn’t know whether to laugh, sigh or shake her head at the insanity life handed her.

“Uh hey Lucifer, what are you doing?” she asked, cautiously walking towards him.

He looked at her in the reflection of the mirror and huffed out a breath. “Trying to groom my wings, but it’s a difficult process when there is only one person. I can’t reach all the feathers.”

Closing the distance, she saw dozens of feathers on the floor at his feet. She walked up to him and laid a kiss between his shoulder blades, where his wings stuck out from his back. “Why didn’t you just ask me? I could help you.”

They’d been properly together for several months now, and once he’d found out she had a bit of a kink for his wings, he was a lot more comfortable with them. She stroked a hand along the feathers closest to her, smoothing some, placing others back in the direction they needed to be and found a couple that were rather loose. She gently tugged, and they came free. The wings jostled slightly, as though Lucifer had shaken them a little. “Does that feel better?”

“A little. I think there are one or two more on the right wing towards my shoulder that need removing as well.” He directed her to the spot, and she ran her fingers through the feathers that could be so soft and sometimes fluffy. “That’s perfect, Detective.”

Now Chloe stepped around in front of him and in the soft light of the setting sun, kissed her boyfriend, letting herself melt into it. He made a happy sort of rumbling sound and she deepened the kiss, deciding that what she needed after a long, boring day waiting to testify for a couple of her cases that were in the courts in and catching up on paperwork, was some fun. The fact Lucifer was already naked would just mean her fun started sooner, as much as she enjoyed getting him out of his fancy suits.

Feeling her body against his had a tendency to send all the blood in his body rushing to one place. Trusting his Detective would let things progress in whatever manner she wanted them to, he leant into the kiss, holding the back of Chloe’s head with one hand, entwining his fingers in her hair. He made a happy noise inside his throat - he was always happier in the presence of his Detective, but this particular activity made him extremely happy.

Chloe broke the kiss and pulled away. The pout on her Devil’s face was worth it because she just wanted to sink her teeth into his bottom lip. She took a step back, then another, grasping the waist of her sweater to pull it off over her head. She flung it to one side, not caring where it landed, and toed off her work boots. Lucifer, as eager as ever, closed the gap between them and undid the button on her jeans, then the zipper and helped her slide them down her legs.

He ran his hands back up over her thighs and cupped her butt, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of her knickers and pulling so the fabric tore and they were gone. A muffle protest came from her lips, but he ran a testing finger along her fold and had her protest change to a happy purr instead. He put his hands on her waist and lifted her, and she wrapped her legs around him, knowing he was more than strong enough not to drop her. She reached behind her back and undid her bra, flinging it to one side like her shirt.

Not wanting to go all the way to the bedroom, Lucifer stepped over to the couch and laid Chloe down on it. He ran his hands up and down her inner thighs, high enough he could run a thumb up and down her clit as he did so, sending frissons of pleasure up her spine. She moaned and ground against his busy hands, wanting more friction. He grinned up at her, knowing just what she liked, and finding her ready, slipped one, then two fingers inside, whilst still working her clit with his thumb. She swore, which he found ridiculously sexy. He hadn’t thought he could get any harder, but hearing the curse from her lips proved him wrong.

This slow torturous pace was definitely helping to stir her up. Her Devil was too clever for his own good, and once her brain could focus on something other than his hand between her legs, he’d get the payback he truly deserved. In the meantime, she let herself focus on what he was currently doing, and the ripples of pleasure he was causing as his clever fingers slid in and out of her.

Lucifer could feel Chloe quiver from his ministrations. He knew just the point where she would go over the peak of pleasure and that she was nearly there. He shifted slightly and laid a kiss between her breasts, curling the fingers that were inside her simultaneously. Her breath quickened, and her hands came up to weave through his hair. He continued to work his way down her belly, trailing kisses while his fingers still worked steadily to bring her to peak. Her thighs quivered, and she came, allowing herself to give fully into the sensations overtaking her body.

Letting Chloe come down from the high, Lucifer shifted position and stuck his fingers in his mouth. Chloe opened her eyes and saw him licking his fingers clean. A contented smile on her face, she pulled his head down and kissed him. Then squeezed his butt.

“Get up.” She commanded. He quirked his eyebrows but got off her and stood. She sat for a second and patted the couch. “Sit down.” Intrigued now and having previously discovered he quite enjoyed being told what to do by his Detective, Lucifer sat down beside her. She stood. “Stay here but close your eyes.” Chloe walked off and Lucifer obeyed.

Chloe walked into the bedroom naked, not worrying that anybody could see her - the sun was setting outside and the elevator was locked. She opened a drawer in the bedside table and pulled out a scrap of black silk. Walking back into the living area, she picked up one of the larger feathers from the ground, which was still soft and flexible. She went back over to the couch and walking behind him, let him feel the scrap of silk before tying it over his eyes like a blindfold.

“Ooh, I already like this game, Detective,” Lucifer said, his voice deepening the way it tended to when he was very aroused.

“No talking,” Chloe said, walking back around to face him. “You can make noise when I say.”

She knew from experience that particular command aroused him and indeed his cock, which had sagged ever-so-slightly during their break, resumed its previous position. Standing in front of him, she had to decide where to begin. Moving forward, she stood over him, her legs straddling his. She brushed the feathers down his chest from neck to navel, causing his belly to quiver slightly. She reversed the course and stopped midway between his pectoral muscles and swept the feather slightly more firmly over them, swirling it around his nipples, causing his Adam’s apple to bob furiously as he tried to prevent himself making a sound.

Delighted with that reaction, and the way his nipples pebbled and hardened as she ran the feather over them, she focused on that area for a time. Then made her way down his ribs, finding the places where she knew he was ticklish and brushing over them, short, light brushes of feather as he stifled a groan.

Lucifer enjoyed the exquisite torture Chloe was putting him through. After his fall, and before her he’d never really seen his wings as anything more than nuisances - now however, being delightfully played with by Chloe, gave his wings a whole new lease on life from his perspective. He’d also found he was a Switch, at least when it came to his Detective. He was always happy to be Sub to her Dom - she had quite the control kink.

Chloe, having decided she’d played long enough, got down to business. Stepping away from her Devil for a moment, she tossed one of the cushions decorating the couch onto the floor at his feet. She reached up and removed the blindfold, but took his hands and tied them loosely at the wrists. She knew he could easily undo the bonds, but that wasn’t the point. The point was demonstrating she was still in charge and now he could look, but not touch. She didn’t give him the option to speak yet; she would soon, but not just yet. She studied him, hair all messy from her hands earlier, smooth muscle and lovely long lines. Unable to help herself, she leaned forward and bit his lower lip - not hard enough to damage, just enough to satisfy her own desire.

Before he could do much more than blink in surprise, Chloe knelt down on the cushion. Picking up the feather, she ran it along the inside of one thigh then the next, causing the muscles to quiver just slightly. The sight pleased her, and she repeated the action, looking up whilst she did to see his eyes darken as his pupils blew out with desire. Seeing that her efforts were causing the desired result, she ran the feather up the underside of his cock, from balls to tip. He jolted slightly in reaction, which caused her to grin wickedly up at him. Yes, this was definitely deserved - she loved to show him that his needs mattered as well, and that she’d take care of those needs as required. Putting the feather to one side, she sat on her heels and taking his cock gently in one hand, stroked up and down, running her thumb up over his tip, and pushing back the foreskin.

Lucifer shifted, trying not to squirm in response to her actions, feeling every last sensation run through his body. In all his years, he’d never had someone willingly make sure he received what his heart and body desired. Lust, pleasure and desire made a molten ball low in his belly, making even the lightest touch from Chloe seem like an avalanche of sensation. He felt her lips enclose over the tip of his cock and his eyes rolled back into his head. 

Chloe hummed in satisfaction, hearing the incoherent sound he made when she took him in her mouth. Sucking just slightly, she continued to massage his balls, running her fingers gently but firmly over them. Stroking and sucking, she stirred him into a frenzied state, made all the more heightened by the fact his wrists were bound and he often forgot he could easily break those bonds when he was with her. When he was just about ready, she released him temporarily and reached up to undo the silk around his wrists. His hands sought and found her, tangling in her hair as she took as much of him into her mouth as she could, tracing patterns on his thighs with her fingers. He bucked beneath her hands and came hard; the world going fuzzy and dark with the force of his orgasm. She swallowed and stood, watching his brain reset his system. He opened his eyes, and they were huge and dark with need.

“Chloe.” His voice was hoarse, and rough, and wrecked. She stepped closer and straddled him. His always eager cock springing back up, ready as ever, even as he still caught his breath. Running hands down his chest then her own, she rose on her knees and lowered herself slowly, torturing them both as she took him in. 

“Look at me,” she told him, holding his chin in her hands whilst she found a pace that suited her. He obeyed her, foolishly aroused by the simple order. “I love that I, a mere human, can make the Devil himself lose all control. I love that the Devil himself loves me.”

She loved telling him these kinds of things when she was fucking him. He hadn’t heard them nearly enough, so she took every opportunity to do so. The best times she found, the times when he didn’t protest so much, were when he was naked and buried inside her. She repeated them when they weren’t naked, or fucking because they’d done that mostly clothed more than once as well, but he seemed to accept them best when they were naked. 

“I love how sexy you look after my hands have been in your hair, or when you first wake up. I love that you know my coffee order, and how I like my burgers, and my favourite pair of pjs. I love that you always have my back and love me for me, not just because I made a sexy movie that one time.” She increased her pace, and felt his hands run up her sides and over her breasts, making trails along her belly down to her navel and back again.

“And most of all, I love you for you,” she finished, leaning forward to kiss him. The slight change in angle put more pressure on her clit and she hummed. He slipped his hand between them and added more stimulation. 

“I love that I could drown in your eyes and die happy. I love your brain, and how clever you are, how determined you are. I love that you’re so dedicated to everyone in your life. I love that you love me, you are the brightest light in my life and the one thing I’ll never let go of. You make me happy, and that is the best feeling of all,” Lucifer told her, his voice rough with pleasure and love, and his heart full. He shifted his hand slightly, and she arched her back, becoming caught in the sensations she was experiencing. Clenching around him and making his focus waver, she came and as her muscles contracted, so did he.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe chats to Linda about Lucifer's new behaviours, and wakes him up the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuckruary prompt:  
> Quote: 'I don't usually suffer from premature unfurling.'

Things had been travelling along nicely. Chloe went to work most days, except for the days she wasn’t rostered on unless she had a hot case. Lucifer came with her most of the time, unless he had prior commitments at LUX, which enabled them to spend most of their time together. It wasn’t until a much-deserved Tribe Night, and that Ella had mentioned how good Lucifer looked in jewel tones that she remembered wanting to discuss some of Lucifer’s behaviours with Linda, the only other person she knew who had firsthand experience with angels.

When Ella had distracted both Eve (who had returned a few months ago) and Maze (who had eventually been forgiven once all of Michael’s manipulations had been revealed) with dancing to the song the DJ was playing, Chloe turned to Linda.

Linda sensed Chloe wanted to discuss something and turned to face her directly. “What can I help you with Chloe?”

“Lucifer. Obviously. I mean, he’s fine - doing much better now than previously. But, he’s acting a bit… odd.”

“How so?”

“Well, you know what is style is like, comfortable but fairly minimal. Now there’s cushions and blankets in bright colours all over the penthouse. He put those stick-on rubber shapes on the floor of his shower and in the bathtub- then did so at my place as well. He leaves me little presents, which is sweet. He actually put those plastic safety covers on the corners of his bar. Now he’s wearing jewel tones. I mean, I don’t dislike it, it’s just, not… well, it’s not Lucifer.” Chloe blurted this out and instantly felt both relieved and ashamed.

“You know, Amenadiel did very similar when we were dating, and has done since. It’s nesting and mating behaviour- usually seen in birds. If you think about it, and if you tell either of them I said this, I’ll have to murder you, they’re basically big humanoid birds.” Linda told Chloe. “Do some research on it when you get a chance, and you’ll find a lot of the behaviour Lucifer is displaying is very typical for birds.”

“Huh. That would explain a lot.” Chloe sat back in the booth and sipped her cocktail contemplatively. She thought of the showier pocket squares, and now the bright jewel tone shirts, and compared that to peacocks and other birds showing their brightly coloured feathers to potential mates. She also remembered reading something about how some species of birds - the males in particular - would bring shiny pebbles, seeds and other items to their mates. It made perfect sense, when she though about it.

Later that night, as they lay together in bed in the penthouse, Chloe stroked a hand through Lucifer’s hair. It was, when the product he used to tame it was gone, so soft and curly. He looks like an angel when he sleeps. Like one of those little painted cherubs, but aged up to adulthood. With that thought, she snuggled into him and slept.

The next morning was a Saturday and one of Chloe’s precious weekends off. She’d closed all but one case on Friday and that case was likely to go cold, since it seemed to be a gang-initiation gone wrong and no-one was co-operating. Stretching like a cat in a warm patch of sun, she sighed softly and turned her head to face Lucifer. He was sprawled half on his back, half on his side, one arm flung dramatically over his head, breathing out little snoring breaths. She lifted the blankets and seeing parts of him were already awake, and finding herself intensely turned on by his dishevelled appearance and remembering the conversation with Linda the even before, decided to wake him up properly. She opened one of the beside table drawers and found what she was looking for almost instantly.

She ran her hand down his bare chest, fingertips brushing along his pecs and abs, tracing absent patterns as she went. Turning her whole body so her head was now facing the foot of the bed, she continued, now using both hands to trace along the curve of his hips and thighs. He stirred beneath her hands and mumbled something she couldn’t make out, but was probably really dirty considering where his brain had probably gone.

Lucifer had been dreaming of his Detective which wasn’t unusual. What was unusual was for her actions in his dreams to be so vivid. After a few minutes his brain woke up and realised he wasn’t just dreaming, but being woken up in a particularly pleasant way. Opening his eyes, he was treated to the view of Chloe’s backside, clad in soft cotton knickers and her head and hands busy between his legs. He smirked to himself, pleased with the view, then ran his hands up her thighs, to run his fingertips teasingly under the edge of those stupidly sexy knickers. On anyone else he’d find them boring, but they suited her and he supposed that’s what made them sexy.

Chloe felt his hands on her butt and changed the position of her hands, concentrating for a moment on the base of his cock, eliciting a groan from him. Grinning to herself, she grabbed the bottle of lube she’d pulled from the drawer and poured some into her palm. Knowing he liked this particular move, she slowly stretched out the length of his shaft with her lubed-up hand, with her thumb pointing towards his balls. Once her hand was near the head, she switched hands and repeated the movement. She continued, hearing his breath quicken and feeling his belly muscles quiver between her legs.

For one of the extremely rare times in his life, Lucifer could feel his hold on his control fraying rather quickly. His Detective was the only person who could make him lose that control and apparently being woken up with an exceptional hand-job, combined with the excellent view that was her bum, was going to be his undoing. He tried to grasp hold of his quickly fraying control, but feeling Chloe’s warm mouth encase just the tip of his cock proved to be the final move. He came suddenly and rather violently, and to add to it, his bloody wings popped out as well.

The lamps on the bedside tables rocked from the gust of wind his wings popping out created, and he huffed, somewhat embarrassed. Chloe, who knew he disliked his wings showing up unless he allowed it, turned around to face him. Noticing the mildly embarrassed expression on his face, she asked, “What’s wrong?”

Lucifer indicated his wings by shrugging his shoulders at them and said, “I don’t usually suffer from pre-mature unfurling, Detective.”

Chloe wanted to laugh but didn’t, knowing it would hurt his feelings if she did. Instead she said, “Well, you know I think they’re beautiful.”

He snorted derisively at this. “You’re just affected by the divinity.”

“No I’m not,” Chloe insisted, stroking a hand along their width. The feathers reacted to her touch, flexing and puffing up gently as she traced them. Slowly, after gently running her fingers through the feather like she was grooming them, his wings unwrapped from his body to reveal him. She crawled forward and sat in his lap. Taking his face in hers, she said, “You and your wings are perfect to me.”

He closed his eyes at her words. He knew it would take him a long time to accept fully that she loved him without restriction. He opened his eyes again and smiled at Chloe, enclosing them both in his wings. “Well, you already know you’re perfect to me. So I guess I don’t need to tell you, but I will.”

Chloe smiled back at him and kissed him softly on the lips. “It’s always nice to hear it.”

They stayed in that position for a while, then someone’s stomach grumbled. Lucifer shifted and put his wings away. “I guess it’s breakfast time then, Detective.”

“Yes, I guess it is,” Chloe said, climbing off him to sit on the bed. “You wanna order in or what?”

“How about I make us both something?”

Chloe only had to think about it for a few seconds - her Devil could cook after all. “Sounds good to me.”

“Okay - back soon.” He stood and walked, naked, out of the room. Chloe admired he view until she could no longer see him, then moved to lean against the headboard. Her phone was sitting on her bedside table and she was briefly tempted to text Trixie but decided against it. She knew her daughter was perfectly fine with her grandmother (although Chloe knew her mother may not be the same after a visit from her granddaughter). After what seemed to be only a short time, she heard Lucifer come back, carrying a tray.

“Ooh, what do we have here?” she asked, sitting forward.

Lucifer placed the tray on the middle of the bed with a flourish. “We have, Detective, French toast with cinnamon and yoghurt, as well as coffee.”


End file.
